A Change In Stroke
by Plutsu
Summary: It was just another ordanary day in Iwatobi until an accident which may have changed the boys lives forever.Will Haru be able to swim again and can Makoto forgive himself? (slight shipping between characters also this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy and please review on ways i can improve this is also a collab with my school friend who i will nickname Gray )
1. The Day A Life Changed

_**hey this is my first ever fanfic which i wrotewith my friend i do hope u enjoy and review. Also sorry for any errors we might have ! (i couldnt think of a good title for this chapter)**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was just another normal day at iwatobi high school and as normal Makato ,Rei , Nagisa and Haru had all turned up early to have practice in the pool, it was summer after all and the tournaments where all in 3 months time and on top of that it was Makoto's and Haru's last year at Iwatobi. They were all practicing individuals today ,set on improving their times. Haru was swimming freestyle or front crawl as known by beginners, Rei was swimming butterfly and Nagisa was swimming breast, however, unlike usual Makoto was swimming front crawl rather than his best Stoke, which is back stroke. Everyone except from Haru, who was to engrossed into swimming, watched Makoto as he swam. Gou entered the pool area (not IN the pool) breaking the silence with an energetic 'hey!', even Haru stopped swimming on that note, they all knew Gou only came up to the roof after school so what was she doing here at this time, before school? She called for the emotionless Haru to come talk to her in private, Haru just grudgingly exited the pool.

 **HARU'S P.O.V**

As Gou called me over I felt a little disheartened, as I would have to leave the sweet water behind (I ship Haru x Water tbh it's my otp XD). We walked to where it was private.

"I thought I'd let you know first before telling the others but Rin happens to be moving to Australia again", was what she spoke .

I was a little shaken as I replied with, "will he still be competing?"

"I believe he will be Haru-chan!" Gou replied with a smile. I was too upset to complain about having 'Chan' at the end of my name.

After practises had finished Makato and I ventured off towards my house; I'm planning on cooking mackerel, as usual. We were just walking when Makato turned to me and asked, "what are you gonna do when school ends?"

"To be honest I have no idea Makato." I replied through gritted teeth, as this was a sensitive subject to me and he too knew this.

"But you need to think about it now Har-"

"Maybe I don't want to think about it!"

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

Makato then turned around and without looking he ran across the road , he was upset,he was angry he just had a flood of emotion hit him.

 **Haru's POV**

I didn't think as I saw the van coming towards Makato I just ran out and pushed Makato out of the way, in the simple hope that he would not get hurt...

*insert of the noise the breaks mean*

 **Makato POV**

The only thing I remembers was being pushed out the way then I saw Haru get hit by a car. Haru lay there and as I got up I ran to him and shook him aware of his injuries,

"Haru,Haru!"

A single tear fell down my face when he was not waking up. It was the Lorry driver who in the end called 999, as I just sat there scared and confused at what just happened.


	2. I Will Stay By My Friend

_**hey guys im sorry for the late update and how short this chapter is I hope you enjoy it never the less and I might end up updating this story later on today as the next chapter is all ready just need to finalise it ok sorry for spellings i havent managed to correct my comment. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it is harder to put these things on paper so please it motavates me and my friend so much when you review.**_

 ** _IceKat-Druid- thank you for your review and yep maby another cliffhanger but youll have to read and find out._**

 ** _Anime girlxccx- To be honest your comment made me and my friend laugh we are gratefull that you have reviewed i hope you continue reading this fanfic_**

 ** _and thank you to everyone who has followed and favourated this fanfic so far you are all amazing umm i need a nickname to adress you wonderful people by so comment a nickname if you have a good one._**

 ** _without further ado here is the new chapter:_**

 **CHAPTER 2  
MAKATO'S P.O.V  
** I sat in the waiting room of the blank **_(meaning a blank colour)_** hospital, I regretted running out like of what happened flashed through my mind lately like fragments of a old movie... It was all I could think about... My closest friend saved my life... I don't even know if he'll be ok...I hope he will or I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for being so stupid. Each time I see a nurse or doctor step through the double doors leading to the wards, I stand up, eager to hear from Haru... No one came...I lost track of time I had no sence of what was going on around me I just wanted the news of that Haru was ok or any sign of recovery . It was then I saw a flood of nurses rush to the room where Haru was...I panicked, not knowing what was happening or what to do... I followed them in a hurry...A couple of nurses warned me to stay back pushing me out of the room but I stayed where I was pushing to get closer to my friend to be by his side I could hear the heart machine beep faster and the gaps on the heart monitor become much more close together at an abnormal .shit he's having a heart attack. I felt my mouth move to scream but no noise came out. I managed to push past the nurses and eventually I had the balls to try and bring Haru back to me... I thought he was going to die! Panicking, I shook his arm gently "w-wake up Haru-chan!""Haru!" Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and the nurses where trying to guide me out of the room but I stayed put. No one would move me away from the greatest friend I had...the machine started to slow down dramatically but it became too slow too fast. "No Haru stay with me",I whimpered my head resting on his pale arm my hands gripping his perhaps too tight, but it didn't matter I wasn't going to loose him.I didn't care how I looked right now or how much I was pissing off the nurses all that mattered now was that my friend who had risked his life to save me , my hero , that he would survive. The nurses eventually managed to push me away as they examined the raven-haired teen in front of me... I bit my nails nervously, wanting him, needing him to be ok... They wasn't enough time ,it was all down to Haru.I didn't know what to do or what would happen but all I hoped for was that my saviour would live another day...Haru had to push through this part on his own.


	3. What Should I Say?

_**Hey chapter 3 is here its out early because last chapter was really short so here is a long one enjoy xx oh and also sorry if Makoto's name is spelt with an 'A' I realised while half way through this chapter it was my fault i applogise ok im going to eat some pancakes now so enjoy xx**_

 **CHAPTER 3 - What Should I Say?**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

It was all down to Haru to calm himself down and make his heart beat steady again. The whole room was silent and it seemed like time had been frozen but the heart monitor still wasn't stopping there was still hope and it seemed like only Makoto noticed this. Damn these nurses they think that Haru can't pull through squeezed Harus hand and whimpered as he whispered in Harus ear, "You can't die now Haru please I need you" ...silence... It was all labelled and said to be a miracle when the heart machine managed to gather back a steady heart beat. Makoto sighed in relief at the steadiness of Haru's breathing. He's going to be ok...he is going to be ok.

 **MAKOTOS POV  
** before when I was squeezing Harus hand I swear I could feel him squeeze back whether that was just my own imagination it was like he was trying to tell me I shook it off if it was something he wanted to tell me he can tell me when he feels more himself and when he is fully recovered. -time skip-

 **HARU POV  
** everything was black and it seemed like forever until I woke again... At one point of being unconscious, I felt like I was being dragged into a white light... Then I woke... As soon as I opened my eyes, I snapped them tight shut as the sunlight was shining brightly through the windows.I opened my eyes one more time, squinting, and saw makato asleep on a chair next to the unfamiliar bed I was felt hard and it was uncomfortable.I tried to speak but couldn't as I had a strange mask over my nose and mouth instead I just gave a slight smile I don't know where it came from but somewhere in my confusion it just snuck up.I reached out to Makoto but he was too far and my limb was also too weak. I tried to sit up but failed... I couldn't move... It felt like I was strapped to a table. I stopped smiling...I just wanted to let the auburn know I was ok.I looked up and stared at the swirled, white pattern on the ceiling frustrated. Then I heard a grunt come from Makoto...He's awake. I watched him as he came back to consciousness. His milk chocolate coloured hair shone in the sunlight. It reminded me of a warm day in fall..damn I was so exhausted.

 **MAKOTO POV  
** My eyes where still shut tight. Yesterday was still a blur... I eventually opened my eyes. There I saw Haru, so it wasn't just a dream this actually did happen? but unlike yesterday ,under all of those tubes and medical equipment I could see his bright blue eyes sending many emotions and signals like a deep blue ocean full of mysteries. And under his mask I could see the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile that was contagious and couldn't be hidden. I couldn't help but smile back at him as we gazed into each others eyes, his blue like the Caspian Sea and mine green like miles of fields in the summer... 'Oh god' I think to myself 'did I just say something romantic about Haru?' I shake the thought out of my head my cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink as I say to the raven, "thank you..." As he did save my life and I didn't want to rant at him how stupid he was the first day he wakes up. Haru slowly moved his head down a little, I assumed it was a nod so I smiled more at him. Then he closed his eyes. I panicked like crazy because I thought he was going to die! I ran to his side and shook his arm a little "Haru! Haru wake up!" Eventually Haru opened his sparkling blue eyes 'damn it stop thinking about him in that way makato!' I scolded myself. Once he gave me that emotionless glare I soon realised he was trying to sleep. He must be tired from all the trouble he's been through... As I watched him drift off to sleep I smiled to myself at how peaceful he looked as he slept.

 **-TIME SKIP-a week later Haru is still at the hospital on recovery-**

 **Makoto's POV  
** I came from the hospital last week with the satisfaction of knowing that Haru is in good hands. He wasn't showing any clean signs of getting on his feet again, he was still weak and fragile from what had happened and the doctors refused to tell me what was wrong, I guess Haru didn't want me to know. Anyway although my mind was only focused on Haru ,I had to go to school I had already missed a whole week and I didn't want everyone to worry too much about me . I walked down the street aware that I didn't have to call for Haru but yet my feet took me there anyway. I missed him so much and without him I found myself much more depressed,it was my fault after all. I managed to redirect myself towards the school and I hesitatingly walked in the entrance. I was ,for the first time , late for morning practice but to be honest I was scared.I was aware that none of the swim team knew what happened because the doctors where to focused on helping Haru that they only called his relatives. What would I tell them? My anxiety flooded my thoughts and without realising it I was already at the roof to where the pool is. I hesitated to open the door of the pool where my comrades were swimming and having a good time. How was I going to break it to them? Should I just say it or what? My mind raced with these thoughts and I eventually opened the door. Everyone greeted me with a cheerful "hey makato!" I smiled although I felt like a strange weight was weighing me down. I felt lightheaded from the anxiety rushing through my veins. Thoughts of what happened were a blue but still buried forever in my mind... I decided to push through the pain and act like everything was ok and nothing was wrong. Hopefully I won't be suspected...all I had to do was put on a mask.

 **NAGISA'S POV**  
Makoto came to school today after missing a whole week but for some reason although he turned up today he was late and acting quite strange I could tell he was trying to hide something ,he's never been the best actor. No one asked what was up but I guess we just didn't want to darken the mood so I just acted as normal aswell. I also wonder where Haru was ,he was usually eager to be the first in the pool but he's missed a whole week of swimming so I started to worry but I guess something must have came up I'm sure he will come back soon...right?I could feel my smile fading into a panicked frown but as soon as i noticed what I was doing I stopped and I don't think that anyone had saw thank goodness.

 **Makoto POV  
** "Makoto!" Nagisa called me over and I did so, a cold sweat dripping down my face. "H-hi nagisa" I stuttered. "Do you know where Haru is?" The smaller boy asked his curiosity probably too strong to hide. I started to panic as I didn't know what to say... "U-uh... He's in the h-..." I-I couldn't say the word it was too hard to say it was like I built a brick wall between reality and I guess I didn't want to face the other side. I stood there staring at the ground just wishing it would grow a mouth and swallow me whole so I wouldn't have to be a part of this gritted teeth I eventually managed to tell him, "Haru Har-u I-is in the...the hospital" Saying this just made it more of a reality and I just wanted to disappear, I was to ashamed to lift my head.

 **TURD PERSON POV (G** ** _ray rlly...I'm not gonna change it but next time use proper grammar!_** **)**  
As soon as the auburn haired boy said that statement, everyone in the pool area seemed to have froze, although there was only 4 to begin with. All of them, Rei ,Kou and Miho their heads in sorrow. "W-what happened?" Nagisa asked with tears flooding his magenta eyes. "Me and Haru h-had an argument and I-I rann onto on-to the road and Haru pushed me out of the way...and its its all my fault" ,Makoto couldn't continue not only was his tears muffling up his voice but he was mentally unstable and he felt like he was going to faint. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Everyone ended up tearing up, it was a shock to hear this news after all. Nagisa didn't know how to act so he stood there his magenta eyes set on Makoto and as tears blurred his vision his mouth became dry and he just stood there ,leaning on the already unstable Makoto for support and embraced Makoto's t-shirt as he cried into , just stood there looking down in sorrow. He gently stroked nagisa's fluffy blonde hair for comfort although him himself wasn't all too good. "He'll be ok Nagisa...how about we go see him after today?" Nagisa replied with a nod, still keeping his face buried in Makato's felt better knowing he didn't have to lie to his friends.

 **THIRD PERSON POV  
** The bell for first period rang before Makoto even got changed, and with his long explanation the whole swim team was running late for their first period. Gou and Miho both ran off leaving the boys and although they where still sniffling they still decided to continue their day with their worries locked away for now, but for the 3 boys it was different and they couldn't bare not knowing if Haru will ever recover 100% or not.

 _ **please please *gets on knees* please follow, favourate and review...*gracefully falls while getting up* Thank you *bows***_


	4. The pain of a friend

_**Prynhawn da! (Good afternoon!)**_  
 _ **It be me, the beautifully awesome and sexy gray-SAMA! I am here to give the intro coz why not :3**_  
 _ **Makato: hey what's gonna happen with me and Haru?**_  
 _ **Gray: stuff -smirks-**_  
 _ **Makato: 0.0 h-huh?!**_  
 _ **Gray: just read the fanfic you doof. Anyway~~ Plutsu and I do not own anything except the fanfic**_

 _ **GRAYS DISCLAIMER!**_  
 _ **-YAOI IS INVOLVED MA FRIENDS!**_  
 _ **In the next chapter -grins-**_  
 _ **Makato- I THOUGHT IT WAS THIS CHAPTER**_  
 _ **gray- hush peasant**_  
 _ **Makato- -grumbles-**_

 **CHAPTER 4**  
-same day-

 **HARU'S POV**

God it's so boring just laying here in this hospital I just want to get out of this bed and out of this place but-but I'm too weak...I feel so useless just lying here watching the hours go by... It's torture not being able to swim or walk... My legs hurt like hell... Everything aches and I feel tired all the time...I can barely manage to sit up. I hope I get to see that auburn some time soon or anyone to simulate my boardness or I think i might just end up it seems like nows probably a bad time for sarcasm of such thinks.

I've had a television installed in my room it's only small and it doesn't stimulate my boardism for very long but I'm grateful because it does help from time to time . I miss swimming so much already... I just want to have fun in the sweet water of the swimming pool ,the sensation of my finger tips hitting the waters surface to drive my whole body forward. Memories of my happy days at Iwatobi flashed through my head when a nurse walked into the room. Probably for an operation or something. The memories began to fade as she put a mask over my face and I melted into the black abyss of unconsciousness...

 **Third person POV**

Makoto and nagisa chased each other to the sky scraping hospital where Haru was currently living. They were both anxious to know how he was but also a mixture of nervousness and excitement to see him and that meant they didn't pay attention during classes. So many times they were close to detention...  
They barged through the double doors and ran to Haru's room but he wasn't there!  
"Haru?!" Makoto half yelled.  
A nurse walked by and said quite sternly, "sh... Haru is in the middle of an operation... He shall return soon" she gave a small smile on her petite face and walked off to take care of other patients in need of attention.

Me and Nagisa waited there patiently for what seemed like forever but it actually turned out to be only 40 minutes until our bed ridden friend was wheeled back into the room.  
"Let him rest for a bit ",  
The nice looking nurse said following on from that ,she claimed,  
"He's a strong boy,but it can be hard to take operations every week so he still has to stay in his bed until he can makes a full recovery and he can walk again and if all goes well I think he can be out of here in a month"  
Nagisa and Makoto looked at their exhausted friend and nodded In unison with each other in reply to the nurse ,slightly more happy that he will make it just in time for the race with time to spare.  
Nagisa and Makoto waited and waited that night ready to greet their friend once he wakes up.

 **HARUS POV**

My body is so exhausted its hard to keep breathing sometimes, it's like a heavy weight is being pushed down on my lungs.  
"Ahh", I winced in pain I couldn't hold it back anymore it really hurt and-and I was alone.  
I flinched when I felt someone's hand squeeze mine in a panicky way, I knew this hand too well from all the times he jumped on me in tournaments, I squinted my eyes open and of course there was Nagisa looking at me with concern in his this is why I wanted to keep my hospitality a secret but I guess it was nice to have the support i just hope I wasn't being a burden.  
"It's ok now...I'm fine",I said trying to assure them , I didn't want to waste my time with them by having another check up , it's probably nothing anyway.  
We caught up on some stuff that was happening but something kinda bothered me. It was selfish of me but I forced the question out ,  
"Why isn't Rei here?"  
They give each other shot glances and with that I slammed my curiosity down,  
"It's ok I get it"  
Makoto looked shocked at my response but he just stayed where he was. I could tell that they felt alkward around me especially Makoto I mean he came at least but on every visit he seems to become more and more distant with me. Nagisa was trying his best to put on a face but he's not much of a better lier than Makoto I knew he felt awkward around me and he was always being on edge with what he was saying or doing as if I could break under the drop of a penny. I was great-full but I didn't want this it felt wrong if they didn't want to be here they didn't have to be I was just a burden they felt responsible for ,just like a worried parent when there child does wrong. It's not the parents fault but rather the child's ,yet the adult carries the burden ,this however I do not want them to carry it was my fault not theirs.  
"I-I'm really fine you know you don't have to come see me",please stay,  
"I can fight on my own" ,please don't leave me alone,  
"I don't need you to pity me",but please "but please have hope in me"  
I couldn't face only one statement I truly meant Was the last they lose hope in me I don't think I'd be able to push through. I stayed staring at my lap ,I was slightly better now in the sense that I can move my waist and up although it does hurt a lot I can still manage it. Although I did not look at them and I couldn't see them I could tell that they where just about ready to leave and as soon as I heard the door close, I let my emotionalises face fill with sorrow as tears fell from my cheek to my hospital covers.  
A wave of pain and panic waved over my body and I let out a wincing scream as the pain grew more last thing I noticed was a rush of nurses rushing me out of my room to the emergency room and my two friends Makoto and Nagisa look back screaming my -then everything went dark and the voices became muffled.


	5. Heartache

_**Hiya all! It's Gray again! Plutsu lemme upload this chapter so yah!**_  
 _ **DISSYCLAIMER OF DA CENTURY!**_  
 _ **-we do not own anything except the facfic!**_ **(≧▽≦)** _ **enjoy!**_  
 _ **Oh and like I sad in the last chappie, YAOIIIIIII!**_

 **Chappie número 5**  
-after le operation-

 **Haru's POV**

My head hurt like hell and I couldn't feel my legs at all. I must have been in another operation as I still had a mask over my face. However this time I was connected to an IV drip. I must have been dehydrated as I was delusional... I kept thinking I was at school with makoto, getting ready to go in the pool. How I wished I could see his sparkling green eyes that send so many emotions over miles of bright, sunlit fields. Wait... I blushed beet red as I realised what I just thought... How can I feel this way about my best friend?  
I just wanted to hold him close and feel his warmth. I kept thinking about him uncontrollably until I drifted off into a frightening sleep.  
 _ **(Gray- YAOIIIIIII!**_  
 _ **Lucy-seriously Gray calm down slightly I think your too excited XD**_  
 _ **Gray- nuuuuuu!)**_

 **Third person POV!**

Makoto knew that it was late and he knew that visiting hours were long over but he had to see him ,he was finally beginning to get over the mental wall he had built.  
It was already dark outside and he had sprinted all the way to the hospital just to see that raven head.  
He made sure the coast was clear before sneaking into the dark room Haru was sleeping in. He smiled at how peaceful Haru looked, oblivious to the nightmare the raven was reached out and stroked harus soft hair before climbing into bed and holding him close. He didn't care if he was caught, just so long as he could stay with the boy he secretly liked, no secretly loved.  
He crept up to the sleeping boy ,he was sleeping so peacefully no he was still pail arm was tensed up by his side and Harus mouth was tightly fidgeted and it seemed he was in pain physically and let out a small whimper and caught makotos attention. As the auburn stared at the ebony he realised that Haru was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning his head with a painful expression on his face and beads of sweat were dripping down his face. Makoto went to rub harus arm in comfort but the teenage awoke and screamed "Let me go!" At no one in particular. The brunettes eyes widened as he held Haru close "shhh..." He whispered. He could feel Haru relax as he looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "Ma-makoto?" He stuttered. Makoto didn't respond as he embraced the injured boy in his arms and lovingly stroked his hair. Haru sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep along with makoto.

-le next day-

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Makoto was still right by Harus side smuggled in through all the equipment that was supporting Haru's well being witch ,by the way, is growing smaller in amount.  
As Haru woke to the quiet steady breathing of Makoto ,who was still cuddling him close, he blushed scarlet, remembering last night. He rolled over to face makoto and brushed a hand over his cheek. It was soft like a newborn child's . He smiled to himself as his fingers unconsciously trailed across the sleeping boys lips  
Makoto slowly pulled back to consciousness and opened his eyes a little, causing Haru to blush and retreating his hand but before he could Makoto grabbed his wrist.  
The auburn smiled at the raven as they embraced each other closely, sharing each others emotions. A nurse suddenly walked in the room and her eyes widened when she brightened the lights. "S-sir!" She yelped at Makoto, "you're not supposed to be in here! Please leave!"  
The emerald eyed boy sighed and started to get out of bed when Haru grabbed the boys wrist. Makoto's eyes widened at the sudden action and before he could look at the raven he heard a small whisper, "please stay..."  
Makoto's eyes glistened under the hospital lights as the raven haired boy stared into them with passion and two boys froze in the moment both of their cheeks burning up a bright shade of pink, and for once in a long time the boys shared a giggle but this time it was from embarrassment.

 **HARUS POV**

I could feel my cheeks burning up but I really didn't want Makoto to leave I protested for him to stay but he followed the nurses order and left me with a kiss on the forehead and the word from him that he will be back later. Then he left the room and I felt my smile slowly fade.  
"Haru Nanasa is it?" ,it was the nurse.  
I just nodded pissed that she had forced Makoto to just leave  
"Well I've heard that your parents haven't came by yet ,is that true?"  
I didn't want to but I replied with,  
"Yeah there on a work trip they wouldn't come home just because of this."  
That shut the nurse right up she looked at me through shocked eyes but I could see that she didn't really care deep down it was just her job, but I gotta admit she is one hell of an actor if I was younger and had less experience I might have just fell for it.  
I kept my strength up all day looking forward to the time that Makoto will show up.


	6. The Big News

**_hey guys thanks for the reviews ,follows and saying that this chapter is just a bonus to make chapter 7 make a little more sence and sorry this chapter is possibly the wost yet I wrote this one myself as i had a clear idea but Gray is a much better writter than me so sorry. To make it up to you guys i will post the next chapter later today sorry for the delay and here is the chapter...-Lucy_** ****

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **-take back to a while ago now sorry for confusion-think of it as a OVA or something-**_  
 **THIRD Person POV  
** Today is the day that the boy found out what damage the car crash had left him with.  
 **HARUS POV**  
Today has a nervous atmosphere in the air and I knew exactly why today was the day when i found out what my injuries were and wether they could be helped and all of the other details. When a doctor came into my room he sat by the chair next to me ** _(this is not me being stereotypical I just wanted to add a male worker before you think that the hospital is full of woman workers)_** ,he had short blue hair that was untended and glasses that had slipped down his nose and where resting there. His figure was dainty and tall underneath his lab coat and name tag he wore a knitted sweater with a dolphin on. He began to speak in a friendly and walm voice, "Hey Haru my name is _**(idk)**_ ,ok so I know your parents couldn't make it but I'm going to go through your medical condition if that's ok?" I just nodded ,for once In my life I was nervous I was so scared would I ever be able to swim again? The doctor parted his lips, "Im going to say it straight I'm afraid that your legs are paralysed," At that moment my head started spinning like it was the end of the world...and to me the news I was given was close enough. "Haru, shall I continue?" The man proposed ,placing his slim hand onto my shoulder and bringing me back from my daze. I looked at him and he got the message. "Haru it may not be possible for you to move your legs again but it doesn't necessarily mean that things are over for you, other than your legs you seem to be doing fine we will monitor you for a further month and then you will start the therapy." Unlike any other doctors he didn't leave after telling me the news and to be honest that was kind of annoying because it meant I had to hold back my tears a little longer.I heard all of the nurses shuffle out of the room and this is when the doc spoke in a much more casual way like a father would, "Listen Haru you don't have to stay so strong you can rely on us around you if there's anything you would like I'm here and I'm not going to leave you I can tell your upset and that's ok ,it's what makes us human," With that I burst out the tears I have been holding back for so long and he still kept his hand on my shoulder all until I stopped crying, "Doc could you please just tell my friends that I can't move my legs for a bit, I don't want them to be worried," He moved back in shock but then smiled gently and nodded, "If your sure that's what you want"


	7. Friendship Crisps

_**Hello again as promised here is the next chapter I hope all of that last chapter wasnt so confusing so im back writting with Gray this is one which possibly took the longest and for me this chapter was probably the most fun to write however I have no idea why i think that anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter we are working on chapter 8 and we will work hard to make sure each chapter we write is entertaining and at the best quality we can produce ok enjoy x- Lucy**_

 _ **Lucy.H-Also if your wondering why the titel for this chapter is friendship crisps well its an inside joke which isnt that funny at all but if you review imight just tell you**_

 ** _Nagisa- You cant use bribry!_**

 ** _L- *3* Why not ?!_**

 ** _N- Oh never mind :D Enjoy people_**

 _ **Disclaimer- we do not own free**_

 **Chapter** **7  
** **-resumed from chapter 5-**

 **HARU'S POV  
** Today seemed to last forever. Every minute seemed like an kept interrupting my sleeps with meaningless conversations and I had nothing else to do but wait.I kept my eyes on the clock almost all said that he would arrive at 5 but it's already 5:30, did something happen? I brushed all my worst doubts away and kept my hopes up that he would keep his promise. 5:45pm, 6:00pm, 6:15pm. Damn how long is he taking. He promised damn it, I held back the lump in my throat that had been built up from the urge of crying. I kept waiting he can still show up ,visiting hours don't end until 7. I anxiously bit the bottom of my lip while muttering to myself words to beg him to come as if he could hear me. In that moment I heard heavy panting and the door to my hospital room slide open suddenly and there he stood ,between the door frame, Makoto but he was with someone someone had shark like teeth and shoulder length maroon way, but I thought he was in Australia.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**  
Haru couldn't take his eyes off his now panting friends, did they sprint all the way here? "Hey Haru I'm sorry I was late I heard that Rin just came from the airport so I went to get him ,I thought a change in faces might just make you feel a little better," Makoto said with his eyes staring deeply into Harus while shyly scratching his head.

 **HARU-CHANS POV!  
** I felt tears brim in my eyes as the corners of my mouth turned up in a smile. It really was him ! The shock overwhelmed me so much that I was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

 **THIRD PEEPS POV**  
"Haru?!" Makoto shouted. "Wake up!"  
Haru's royal blue eyes fluttered open and made eye contact with Makoto's lush green ones. "A-are you ok Haru?"  
The raven nodded, "I apologise. I was just shocked to see Rin. Also Im quite exhausted from today,I'm sorry." The boys expression changed to a quite firm face as the Auburn gave Haru a worrisome look.

 **HARU'S POV  
** I really wish Makoto wouldn't be so worried for me at times... Oh wait! I almost forgot Rin was here! Oh no now I feel my cheeks burning up. That's when I moved my legs and buried my head into them or at least tried to do so they cramped and then I realised that my legs where paralysed however how could that be? I managed to move then right then, if only a centimetre or my friends ,who where almost observing me, and I noticed as it was only a small movement but I moved ,I moved my legs. Both Makoto and Rin had saw as their eyes widened to what was called a miracle, the doctors had all told me that I wouldn't be able to feel or move my legs ever again. I tried moving my legs again but a pain silt through my body but I could feel them I could feel my legs this pain just reminded me that I am still here, I'm still human . I couldn't hold back a scream because it hurt so much. I could feel makoto gently push my knees down and the pain subsided. I couldn't help but grip makotos shirt and cry into it. I've never been so scared but at the same time I was so happy. I felt two hands rubbing my back in of these hands where very familiar one was Makoto's and the other belonged to Rin. I felt myself calm down and drift off to sleep.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**  
Makoto laid Haru down on the bed just as the visiting time was over. He smiled bravely at Rin, "lets go..." As the two boys left, Haru was awoken to the sound of nurses walking in and checking on him, couldn't they just leave him be?

 **RINS POV**  
I got to admit I felt a little alkward as if I was just a hassle when I was walking home from the hospital. Me and Makoto had already parted ways As I trudged off home I thought of how... Disheartened Haru looked... He looked upset until he saw makoto. I guess that was because it was 6:27 instead of 5:00, The original time makoto wanted to see Haru. It's my fault Haru is feeling this way, I may as well leave the boys alone ,I'm sure they'd be better off that way. I adjusted my bag as it was falling off my shoulder and continued my way back to my dorm room.

 **MAKOTOS POV  
** I could tell that Rin felt awkward when I took him to the hospital. I felt the tension between him and Haru,but I doubt I could really do anything so I think i should just leave it down to them to figure it that fact Haru still seemed pretty glad to see him. When I got into my front door my brother and sister both tackled me with hugs and I could hardly keep my balance I just wasn't expecting it, "Onii-chan is Haru ok", That's when I froze no one but me and my friends knew about his condition, my eyes struggled to focus and that's when I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder.i stared at his hazel eyes as he continued to support me, "You didn't have to keep it bottled up, Harus parents give us a call they said there was no need to visit him anymore and that's how me and your mum found out ,the twins must have over heard us I'm sorry son you should've told us," My eyes widened at the statement "there was no need to visit him anymore." I needed to see him to keep him company...To see that he's brimmed my eyes as I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I dived onto my bed and pour my emotional tears into my can his parents care so little, how can they be so heartless? There's no way I would ever stop visiting Haru but what would happen if they had informed the hospital to stop me Haru loose faith in me? I let my thoughts get too out of hand to the point of where it made me exhausted and that's when I must have drifted off to sleep.


	8. Hidden Thoughts

_**Hey so this chapter was proof read by**_ __ _ **Icekat-Druid**_ __ _ **and was yet again another colabing chapter so hopefully you enjoy this and yeah I havent got much else to say so hope you enjoy**_

 **CHAPTER 8**  
 **MAKOTOS POV**  
I woke up and found myself resting on top of my bed cover in the same clothes I had worn yesterday. I must have fallen asleep without changing. My thoughts from the day before had now disappeared and instead I decided to just see him anyway and do everything in my power to see him, despite the fact that people would be against me. I had to disobey them, right now Haru needed me, he needed all of us, why were his parents trying to prevent us from doing so? Why were they so against the idea? I had school today so I couldn't think about it too much but instead I sluggishly got up and walked towards my bathroom. I didn't have to rush as I got up at 4:30 as I just couldn't get anymore sleep. I took a shower as if it were to wash away all my thoughts  
-le bæ time skip to the school!-

 **THIRD PEEPS POV**

As Makoto trudged into school as if his feet held weights, his mind raced with crazy thoughts of why Haru's parents are trying to stop him from seeing Haru. Many people saw his depression but didn't bother asking in case his depressed state increased.  
Rei ,who had spoken rarely ever since he heard that Haru had been in hospital, became the first to speak his mind to Makoto.  
"Makoto? You seem distracted...What's going on?"  
"Rei, thanks for your concern but I'm fine really." Makoto said with a smile that was painted on with force.  
Rei seemed to have burst out of his shell and seemed mentally stronger than anyone else at the moment but most of his emotion was flooded with concern.  
"YOU'RE LYING DAMN IT!" The strong hold of the swim team was fading and someone needed to reunite them... Makoto's shocked expression faded back to its depressed state.  
Makoto felt his hands form into fists as he muttered surprisingly calmly, "Rei, it's not your problem."  
The bluenette looked pissed more than ever but the brunette wouldn't even look him in the eye, "STOP CARRYING THE BURDEN DAMN IT, WE'RE HERE TOO! WE'RE HARU'S FRIENDS AND YOURS TOO SO ...STOP KEEPING EVERYTHING TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE!"  
Rei stared at the ground, he looked like a mess and tears had made a shield around his face.  
Makoto lifted his head to look at the boy who just stated all of his feelings right there. Just like little Nagisa, he was shocked that Rei was taking so much responsibility; although he was most likely the most terrified out of all of the team, about Haru's condition since the beginning, and that was the reason of why he did not attempt to visit the hospital. But now... He was the glue supporting the team... Keeping the friendship together...  
Rei was breathing heavily when his tantrum was over. Makoto felt his feet pull him out the door of the school as he ran home. How could Rei be so careless? His eyes brimmed with tears as he ran into his room. Luckily his parents and siblings weren't home so he could be alone. He was keeping everything quiet for Haru's sake. It was all for Haru. The raven wouldn't want too many people knowing about his situation, so he kept quiet, what's so wrong about that?

 **REI'S POV**

Maybe that was too upfront, But I had to say it, for everyone's sake. I had calmed down a little, so I decided to go after Makoto. I instructed Nagisa not to follow, he seemed a little reluctant but he respected my wish and held back as I ran through the school gate and headed towards Makoto's home.  
I knocked on his door... No answer. I tried opening the door. Fortunately it was unlocked. I entered the house, looking at all the family pictures. It was silent until I heard a faint sobbing sounds coming from upstairs. I followed the sounds to Makoto's room and went to open the door. My hand stayed put. What should I do?


	9. Comfort

_**ok so sorry for the delay we (me and Gray that is) have started school again so this chapter took longer than the others to release but we are continuing but id like you to know that they might also be another delay unless we finish chapter 10 fast anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.  
This chapter was proof read/redrafted by the lovely **__**Icekat-Druid**_ _ **who we both apprreciate a lot**_

 ** _we do not own free_**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Makoto's POV  
** I didn't know what to do, everything was just overwhelming me and I was shaking and tears wouldn't stop pathetically falling from my evergreen eyes. While they dribbled down my chin I moved my knees closer to my tear wet face and wept like that until I began to feel my face become numb with pain and tiredness.  
 **  
REI'S POV  
** I stayed hovering my hand above the door handle to Makoto's room for quite a while until I suddenly couldn't hear Makoto anymore… My heart began racing. He couldn't have right…? He wouldn't give up… Would he?...No, I had to shake of these thoughts but the more I waited the more thoughts I got and I couldn't lie. I was really worried. I gripped the doorknob and turned it. Pushing the door open, I saw Makoto passed out on the floor in a weak fetus position facing the wall so I couldn't see his face. My heart skipped a beat or two, I could not explain the overwhelming happiness I felt when I finally observed that his chest was moving.I was going to wake him up but he looked peaceful. I took my jacket off and laid it over him so he could keep warm. I didn't notice before but as I took a look at him he seemed much thinner than he was before. Was he eating right? He also had dark circles under his eyes which weren't there at school. Did he conceal them with his mother's make-up? His eyes were also red, probably from when he was crying, that's perhaps why his dark circles where more noticeable. His t-shirt was damp, I could tell just by looking… Was he really crying that much? Damn why can't I help my friends when they need it the most. Why can't they rely on me? This sight was not beautiful and I wanted to help but how…? How could I be of use? My head pondered until I saw Makoto turn onto his back and open his crusted eyes.  
"M-Makoto, sorry I just entered without permission… I-," I looked at Makoto in shock as he was softly giggling and it painted a genuine smile upon my face. He finally smiled. It seemed like he hadn't smiled in so long, it brought tears of joy to my eyes as I launched myself onto him as he sat up.  
"Ah Makoto, I'm sorry." He stayed silent but I could sense that he was sorry too as he hugged me back (in a friendly way people)  
 **  
Macaronito's POV (Gray stop plz)  
** It was strange having Rei hug me but I ignored that fact as I embraced him back. I was glad that someone was here to be beside me through thick and thin. When we both released our grasps Rei started to make conversation.  
"So the mood has been quite down lately an-and it's understandable," he stuttered,  
"Well I was thinking why don't we all ,me,you and Nagisa, have a kinda sleep over. It will be beautiful and I can tell you haven't been sleeping as much as you should so-so I think we should all get together." His eyes stared into mine in a pleading way but I wasn't to set on the idea. 'All get together' my a**. How can we be together without Haru, but I really didn't want to be alone and deep down I knew he didn't mean it like that.  
"Sure," before I had even finished my response he flashed out his phone to call Nagisa and explained.  
 **  
Nagisa's POV  
** My phone rang on full speaker. Damn, I still hadn't changed the embarrassing ringtone that Rei had set which was for the record, the telly tubby theme. My face flushed a bright shade of pink as I fumbled out my phone in an awkward manner; I'm so glad Makoto lives in a quiet area. When I opened my phone I saw that it was Rei who was calling me ,I answered of course.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh hey Nagisa," he sounded surprised but why the hell would he need to, who was he expecting to answer? I snickered at how stupid he can be sometimes.  
"So me and Makoto were wondering if you could come around for a kinda sleepover. I know it's a little short notice but it should be fun to just hang out. I'm sure we all need a little cheering up."  
"Um yeah of course, I'm already on my way I was worried see. I'm around the corner now so see ya!"  
"Bye," then the call ended. I hate when they leave me out of stuff. Obviously it's not just about lightening the mood but what was it? I pouted as I pondered until I finally came to Makoto's house.  
 **  
Main nurse's(the one who was nice but Haru didn't trust) POV (her name is Petra)  
** I really do like my job, however I hate when I see people like Haru because he's so young and yet he can no longer do what he wishes. It really breaks my heart; on top of that he won't open up to me. It was currently my night shift, and everything was going ok with the few patients I had to check on, so I decided to go out of my way to check on Haru. I'm so glad I did; no one was on watch of Haru tonight so we instead gave him a panic buzzer, when I walked into the room however he was throwing up the little food he had eaten into the bin until all that was coming out was liquefied sick. I rushed by his side and started circling his back like I do with my children when they are sick. He didn't brush me off like I thought he might, but when he stopped throwing up I got a glimpse of his face, which he was trying to hide, and I could see that he was crying and it hurt me. I honestly don't know anything about this boy but he reminded me of my son and I wanted to help him, but everything I do seems to hurt him.


	10. Thirst For Freedom

**_Sorry about the super late update this is all my fault (Lucy) yeah I've been really lazy to tell u the truth so that I you for everyone who has kept to this story xx review for free invisible mackerel and pineapple pizza xx also I need better titles I'm sorry x I also appologise because this chapter is quite small and its mostly a build up chapter_**

 **CHAPPE NUMERO 10**

 **Petra's POV**

My eyes portrayed my true feelings or hurt and sadness, I could do nothing but sit at the sidelines and he won't even accept me properly to do that.I felt so useless for and to this poor boy.I went to his bedside to clean up the bin; his head was still down facing the direction of the bed sheet. Wait was he is so much pain that he didn't even notice me? I crouched down next to him with a clean bucket ,which I had just went to receive, I tried to catch glimpse of his face but his jet black hair got in the way. I bit my lip and carefully moved my hand pushing back his hair ,he stayed mostly still until I placed my head on his warm forehead to which he had flinched away slightly. His face was brewing with sweat. It was either a nightmare or a fever but he didn't look all that ill but rather just scared. I laid him gently on the bed and placed a cold damp towel on his sweaty forehead. He stared at me with deep blue, glassy eyes. He looked so helpless, I felt sympathy for him. He was going through so much at such a young age.I stayed there all night on the plastic white chair next to the hospital bed .Mostly because when I looked at his eyes I could see them screaming out to me that he doesn't want to be alone.

 **MAKOTO'S POV**

It was nice to know that these guys are here for me and I started beginning to smile a lot more around had went downstairs to meet Nagisa when he arrived so all I had to substitute me was my thoughts, flashbacks and the faint sound of Haru weeping,although he wasn't even there.

I am much more than aware that it was my fault that Haru got ran over. I shouldn't have bugged him.

I put my head in my hands and thought over the situation that constantly plays through my mind. It haunted me as every time I think of the Raven haired water-lover as I drown in the feeling of guilt or sadness . I'm sure I'm just stressing and being selfish ,my mental state is like a paper cut in comparison to Haru's state.

It felt like Rei and Nagisa where taking hours and being alone with my mind was beginning to slowly kill me. I decided to do what I should have in the first place and meet Nagisa at the door.

 **NAGISA'S POV**

Makoto's house was pretty much the same as I expected, it had a warm and cosy feeling, unlike my house which was basically a study only zone. Rei came to answer the door and greeted me by saying that Haru's name is band without any reason of why. I decided not to complain as it was most likely one of the many things they are keeping me from. Before we got chance to get to the top of the stairs,Makoto was stood there with a palish face."Makoto what's wrong? You look pretty pale..." I asked the olive haired boy in front of me. He jumped a little and looked down at me with confused eyes. "O-oh sorry nagisa, I was just daydreaming..."

I decided to wind him up a bit and said "about what you do in bed with Har-" I was cut off by Rei nudging my side and glaring at me slightly. I then remembered the rule and glanced at Makotos overly confused face.

"Never mind!" I ran a hand through my blonde hair, laughing nervously ,only for Makoto to then gaze upon the ground hiding the sadness in his eyes and it was probably my fault because I almost said Haru's name. The whole atmosphere of the house changed and it was just like back home, on edge and miserable.

 **MAKOTOS POV**

I don't know why but when I was staring down the stair case at Nagisa and Rei I really felt distant like they where acting too formal with me more like strangers than friends.I don't blame them but in all honesty it made me feel lonely.

 **HARUS POV**

I don't remember all that much just the intense feeling of pain an-and a caring aura coming from someone ? Or perhaps that was just my mind playing tricks,no one has ever cared so much about my health other than Makoto. So why am I suddenly being nursed? I tried to open my eyes but they felt really heavy and they began to feel even heavier with every breath I took so I think I must have just drifted back to sleep.

 **NAGISAS POV**

It had already fallen into the night and we where meant to be sleeping however my mind wouldn't shut down. I lay there for quite a while cutting my senses from the rest of the world but even then I couldn't rest. I slowly crept out of the futon sure not to wake Rei or Makoto, luckily my memory of placement was pretty good so I had already memorised the layout of Makoto's room ,thanks to all those revision classes my parents made me take. I managed to creep out of the room making little to no sound which is actually really surprising for me. I crept down the wooden stairs and stepped into the White decored Kitchen but what I wasn't expecting was a tall boy standing over the sink.

"M-makoto what are you doing?",

I whispered aware that Rei was still sleeping upstairs.

"H-huh? Oh I was just getting a drink , I couldn't sleep for some reason." Makoto replied ,his eyes where red raw as if he'd been crying .

"I guess I could say the same thing", I said trying not to bring up why he was crying especially since I have a clear idea of why he was in the first place.


	11. IMPORTANT KNOTICE

Hey so basically I'm reuploding and continuing this story on whattpad I really apologise for doing this if it causes trouble but that way I can upload it easier so I'm sorry but I hope you understand. Also I have improved the earlier chapters so you should still check em out my whattpad is plutsu and the fanfic is still called a change in stroke.


End file.
